


И на лбу себе высеки

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Повествование во втором лице, ангст, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, но говорится о них в мужском роде, персонажи могли бы быть любого пола, подразумевается интернет-романтика, про нездоровую подростковую любовь, циклы обожествления-разочарования изнутри
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: размышления о любви и зависимости





	И на лбу себе высеки

**Author's Note:**

> основано на реальных событиях. автор был очень пафосным подростком

_Gertrude, do not drink!  
Shakespeare_

Когда к тебе приходит тот, с кем светло и легко — ты, пытаясь врачевать его боль, неспособен не торопиться. Ты попадаешься сразу, будто душа ждала именно его, верила, что он придет.

Впрочем, это всегда так бывает.

В целом мире для тебя нет человека важнее, чем он. Да что там, он — целый мир. Ты пишешь ему письмо, ты ждёшь его сообщений как спасательного круга, ты урчишь и подставляешься под ладони: «освети меня».

Ты не влюблён.

«Нет, не влюблён,» — повторяешь ты, со счастливой улыбкой открывая заветный диалог. «Между любовью и… вот этим есть граница. И я ещё за ней.»

«Я не влюблён?» — спрашиваешь себя, глядя под ноги в гололёд, когда он снова заполняет все мысли.

«Не влюбляйся!» — кричишь себе ещё через день.

Правильно, не влюбляйся. Тебе нельзя.

Ты и так зависим. Любовь разрушит тебя, выжжет изнутри ревностью, раскрошит навыки мыслями ещё навязчивей.

«Не влюбляйся,» — шепчешь, отнимая взгляд от монитора.

«Не влюбляйся,» — мотивом в сонном мозгу поутру.

Не. Влюбляйся. Нельзя. Нет. Нет…

Да.

Когда-нибудь будет так, и ты сам это знаешь.

***

«Я прекрасно знаю, как это проходит у таких, как ты…» — пальцы бегают по клавиатуре, буквы появляются на экране.

Заменяешь «знаю» на «понимаю».

«… — да что там, у таких, как я…» — добавляешь.

Потом стираешь всё к чёрту: он не поймёт. Каждый из вас в глубине души считает, что один такой. И ты тоже. Не правда ли?..

Каждый из вас большую часть своей жизни зависим. И не представляет себе жизни иной.

Тому единственному для тебя в целом мире ты позволяешь многое. Ты делаешь для него всё и ничего не просишь взамен, ты интересуешься его жизнью и без прямого вопроса не рассказываешь о своей — чтобы не показаться навязчивым. И в конце концов он привыкает, начинает считать, что так и надо.

Что тобою можно помыкать.

С этого момента «дружба» обречена. Поначалу ты и рад помочь, поддержать; но потом раз за разом тебя кидают, чтобы ощутить сладость возвращения к тому, кто ждал, или причиняют боль — то ли из психологического садизма, то ли из полного равнодушия к твоим чувствам.

И каждый удар приходится по самому сердцу твоей зависимости. По твоему сердцу.

В какой-то момент они потихоньку начинают её разрушать.

Нередко после того, как всё переболело и сгнило, ты вздыхаешь с облегчением. Иногда — с ностальгией. С полной уверенностью говоришь себе «никогда больше» — и бросаешься в омут снова.

Каждый из вас не может иначе.

**Author's Note:**

> Дата публикации выставлена примерно, это и на Фикбуке-то оказалось только в октябре 2017, а здесь публикую в 2020, но писалось это в зимний период всероссийских олимпиад (на олимпиадах и вместо олимпиад, лул). Лучший факт об этом тексте - то, что название взято из четверостишия, написанного на старом угольнике, который достался кому-то из семьи от неизвестного школьника/студента:  
> "Не влюбляйся, не пей вина  
> И на лбу себе высеки:  
> Жизнь тебе для того дана,  
> Чтобы ты посвятил её физике!"


End file.
